yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 052
る ！！ | romaji = Yomigaeru Densetsu Sōchō!! | japanese translated = The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!! | english = Parental Guidance: Part 1 | japanese air date = April 19, 2015 | english air date = June 5, 2016 | italian air date = May 4, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Parental Guidance: Part 1", known as "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 19, 2015 and Nicktoons on June 5, 2016 and It aired in Canada on August 5, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 20, 2016 Summary walk into the stadium.]] Nico Smiley announces the continuation of the Arc League Championship Battle Royal. He introduces the victors of the tournament as they enter the LID Center Court and urges the audience for a round of applause. Yuya, Gong, Sylvio, Celina, Dennis, Moon Shadow, and Shay enter. Tate is happy that Yuya made it, while Ally mistakenly believes that Zuzu won as well. At the stands, Yoko is disappointed that Reed didn't win, while Skip is satisfied that both of You Show Duel School's representatives won the tournament. Meanwhile, Frederick is thrilled by the turn of events. Yuya, Celina, Gong, Shay, and Moon Shadow maintain a stoic expression, while Sylvio waves at the crowd, and Dennis simply smiles. Skip notices that Yuya and Celina (who he believes to be Zuzu) seem to be tired. Ally says Gong is the same as always. Tate wonders why Sylvio is with them because he lost to Yuya in one of the previous rounds. Yoko also notices Aura with the group; she should have lost to Moon Shadow in a One Turn Kill. A male audience member also questions why Sylvio is one of the winners, while a female member remembers that he is the son of a politician. A third spectator calls Sylvio out for using his father's influence to get into the winner's circle. Sylvio becomes irritated as yet another spectator accuses Mr. Sawatari for cutting the video feed. A man yells at Sylvio that he can't get away with this. Having had enough of the audience's accusations, Sylvio grabs Nico's microphone. He yells at them to shut up and clarifies that he didn't cheat his way to win; he got to participate in a revival round with Declan's permission. Because Sylvio won, he is now one of the Lancers. Two girls in the audience wonder what Sylvio means. Aura also frantically explains that she isn't a Lancer. Suddenly, the video footage of the winners is cut off, replaced by an image of Henrietta, who, as the representative of the tournament organizer, Declan, reveals she has an announcement to make. As of noon today, the Arc League Championship will be discontinued, much to the shock and ire of the audience. Henrietta explains that she cancelled the tournament because during that time, an opposing force invaded their world. They came from another dimension and intended to declare war in the Standard Dimension. The invaders used Duel Monsters cards as weapons and attacked bystanders with monsters Summoned with Real Solid Vision. (during this announcement, it is revealed that Henrietta broadcasted it worldwide) Henrietta reveals that they did not broadcast the Battle Royal in real time so that the entire world would not go into unnecessary panic. The audience goes into turmoil, confused about Henrietta's words. To convince them, Henrietta shows the audience footage of the Battle Royal. They witness an Obelisk Force soldier sealing Carl into a card before the Knights of the Duel Disks. The sight scares a woman, while a man wonders what just happened, and a second is surprised that Carl was carded before their eyes. Kit and Julia speculate that this is the reason why Dipper went missing. Henrietta says that what the audience just saw was true; the Academy's modus operandi is to seal any opponents they defeat in Duels into cards without mercy. Skip calls this notion ridiculous. Tate wonders if something like this can really happen. Ally is in denial, calling it a joke; Frederick panics. appears on the screen during Henrietta's speech about the invaders from another dimension.]] Henrietta tells the audience not to worry. The invaders were repelled by the Battle Royal participants. She shows a video clip of Shay defeating the Obelisk Force with "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon", with Sylvio and Gong cheering for the victory. This gives the audience a new hope. Another video clip depicts Yuya Summoning "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" in his Duel against Sora, who is recognized by Skip and the You Show students. Henrietta declares the Battle Royal finalists as the Lancers, the protectors of Paradise City. The audience chants "Lancers!" repeatedly, as Sylvio waves to them again. Meanwhile, Yuya is still in a despondent state, while Celina watches him. Skip realizes that Sora is an enemy now, given the Lancers' objectives in repelling any enemies. Ally denies Skip's statement, believing it to be a joke. Tate agrees with her because he feels that Sora is still one of them. Frederick remembers that Sora was not in the Battle Royal, but Ally reassures him that Sora got drafted into the revival round with Sylvio. Frederick questions why Sora Dueled Yuya in the first place. Because the others Dueled against the enemy, he also asks if they Dueled normally. Henrietta continues her announcement; a threat was temporarily averted thanks to the Lancers' efforts. However, she clarifies that she does not know when the opposition will strike again. She encourages the others to hone their Dueling skills to better protect themselves. LID will provide the curriculum and premises necessary to do so. The next Lancer just may be one of them The audience cheers. Julia repeats, "Become Lancers...", while Kit simply mutters, "Us..." Declan's voice plays in the video. He continues where his mother left off: the world has changed and the peace Paradise City knew is a thing of the past. The video cuts to Declan's image and he elaborates that they will be entering an era of battle. From this day on, LID (LDS in the Japanese version) will now be known as the Lance Defense Soldiers, the front lines of their defense. Declan reveals he will be fighting alongside the Lancers. He brings up the reason why he named the new guardians the "Lancers": a Lancer wields his lance on horseback to strike through enemy lines. Declan promises to eliminate the enemy by any means. The audience cheers, "Lancers!" once more. Yuya does not respond to them, with Yoko being concerned. hands Zuzu's clothes to Skip.]] After the announcement, Yuya, Gong, and Aura stand in front of Yoko, Skip, and the young You Show students. The You Show students ask where Zuzu went; she was with Yuya earlier. Yuya does not answer, but he shows them Zuzu's school uniform, which Skip recognizes. Yuya is on the verge of sobbing, but Skip asks him why he has Zuzu's clothes. Yuya apologizes to his principal for being unable to protect Zuzu. Frederick asks what Yuya means by that because Zuzu was with him. Ally agrees; Zuzu did come to Center court with the Lancers. Yuya reveals to the You Show students that the purple-haired girl standing next to him was not Zuzu at all. Skip asks, "Not Zuzu?" Frederick asks what Yuya means. This time, Aura speaks on Yuya's behalf, clarifying that the girl with Yuya is named Celina, someone who has a striking resemblance to Zuzu, but isn't Zuzu at all. Tate repeats, "Someone else?!" Gong tells them that Celina and Zuzu swapped clothes and places during the tournament. Skip repeats, "Swapped?!" and Frederick asks why they did that. In the midst of his friends' explanations, Yuya's mind flashes back to the memory where Celina returned Zuzu's clothes to him. Celina tells Yuya that thanks to Zuzu, she was able to see Duel Academy's true colors. Duel Academy believed that what they were doing was noble, but in truth, their actions were terrible. Celina promises to give it her all in rescuing Zuzu if she had been captured by the Academy. She adds that as a Lancer, she will fight back against the Academy. Celina gives Zuzu's clothes to Yuya and walks away with Declan. In the present, Skip takes his daughter's clothes and decides to go with the Lancers. He demands for the location of the Academy. Yuya replies that finding it will be impossible. Skip yells why this must be, reminding Yuya that he used to be a Pro Duelist; he will track down the culprit and beat them up to save Zuzu. He clutches Zuzu's clothes and begins to sob. Yuya reveals that Zuzu is in another dimension. Skip repeats, "another dimension?" and Yuya says this is why he's going with the Lancers. Frederick chides Yuya for not protecting one of his own, despite being a Lancer himself. Ally weeps as well, because Yuya should have been there for Zuzu. Again, Yuya does not answer, but Aura explains that Yuya did not know that Zuzu was taken. Gong tells her to stop. Before Aura can argue, he reminds her to consider Yuya's feelings. Gong places a hand on Aura's shoulder before the young fortune teller can say another word. They both turn to leave, but they are stopped at the sight of Mr. Strong. Gong leaves Aura to address his father. Yuya swears to save Zuzu no matter what. Aura mutters, "Darling." Yuya also swears to cross dimensions just for that purpose, fight alongside Declan as a Lancer, and get stronger and defeat the enemy as a result. Yoko asks her son if Sora is one of those enemies. She takes Yuya by the hand and guides him away from the group, with the latter protesting about what's going on. Yoko simply tells him and the others to come with her. rides in on her old motorcycle.]] Later that night, in an abandoned arcade, Aura wonders why Yoko brought Yuya and the others here. Yuya, Skip, and the You Show students hear a motorcycle revving in an empty room. The rider, revealed to be Yoko herself, speeds out and jumps over debris. Skip and the You Show students take cover while Yuya remains where he is. Yoko stops her motorcycle, removes her helmet, and tosses it aside. Yuya asks his mother why she's dressed like that. Yoko replies that she isn't Yuya's mother anymore, but the boss of the Ladies. The You Show students repeat, "Boss?!", with Frederick wondering what Yoko meant. Skip tells him that in her youth, Yoko was the leader of an all-female motorcycle gang, whose name was recognized all over Paradise City. Yoko verifies Skip's words and reiterates that she was the gang's boss, "Loco Yoko". Yuya, surprised at the revelation, does not know what Yoko was talking about. runs away from Yoko.]] Yoko ignores him and activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Pier of Peril". The arcade is replaced by a pier surrounded by statues of mythological creatures. Yoko lets Yuya go first in the Duel. Yuya is still baffled by the situation at hand, reminding his mother that she did not have to Duel him. Yoko reminds him that she isn't his mother, but as the leader of the "Sirens", "Loco Yoko". She revs her motorcycle again and aims for Yuya. He panics and flees. Yoko explains her time in the Sirens: she enjoyed thrashing her opponents, whether they were opposing teams or flirting men. Yuya protests that this doesn't give her a reason to Duel him as he continues running and Yoko orders him to stop. Aura wonders why Yoko is forcing Yuya into a Duel. Ally guesses that Yoko was angry over Sora; Tate recalls Yoko asking Yuya if Sora was one of his enemies now. Frederick gets riled up, saying that Sora was the one who took Yuya away from them. Skip mutters Yuya's and Yoko's names. Back in the Duel, Yoko tells Yuya Dueling was power to her, a means to demonstrate her strength. Yuya manages to make a u-turn, but Yoko does the same. She justifies her beliefs with the confidence in her Dueling skills to win against a Pro Duelist. Yuya tries to reason with Yoko; if this keeps up, he won't forgive her even if she was his mother. Yoko stops her motorcycle and urges Yuya to come at her. Yuya agrees to the Duel and activates his Duel Disk. Yoko activates hers as well, and mother and son recite the Action Dueling chant. Action Cards disperse throughout the field. Yuya goes first and Normal Summons "Performapal Salutiger". He also Special Summons "Performapal Helpprincess" from his hand, as he Summoned a "Performapal" monster. He ends his turn. From the arcade's entrance, Aura urges Yuya to do his best. Yoko yells at Yuya to bring it on; Yuya promises not to lose to his mother. Yoko reveals another snippet of her past: she did nothing but fight in Duels all day and all night. Many teams fell to her might. She made many enemies, but did not care about that. If they held a grudge and looked for her, she would simply beat them again. Yoko was confident enough to defeat pro Duelists; street thugs were not worth it. However, instead of challenging Yoko directly at one instance, they got back at her by taking one of her teammates hostage. At the flashback, Yoko calls the gang low for kidnapping. One of the opposing gang members replies that this does not matter, as long as they had their revenge. Yoko curses at them, and the same gang member coerces her to settle it in another Duel with his cohorts to ensure her teammate's safety. Seeing two more gang members behind her, Yoko agrees. summons "Road Raven Renegade".]] Yoko starts her turn in the present. As Yuya controls monsters while she does not, Yoko Special Summons "Road Raven Renegade" from her hand. In the past, Yoko yells at the opposing gang to come at her. The gang leader commends Yoko for her Dueling spirit, but this is as far as it can get her. A voice rings out from above, asking to stop the pointless fighting. The gang looks around, and finds a man wearing a suit standing on a crate. He chides the leader for not having fun in a Duel while wearing a scary face. Yoko asks what the man meant, and he includes her as part of his example. He elaborates that Dueling shouldn't be for fighting. Yoko yells at the man to mind his own business, while the gang leader says this is how gangs work to set themselves apart; they settle Dueling debts by Dueling. The man mutters that this situation is just as pointless as he thought. The other opposing gang members yell at the man to get down and to shut up. He reasons with the gang that Dueling shouldn't be for settling debts. Yoko asks if this means having to abandon her gang. The man says if the gangs intended to Duel, they should have fun with it. In the present, Yoko continues her turn, Tributing "Renegade" to Tribute Summon "Road Raven Red Queen", which appears in a spiral of flames. She activates its effect, which allows her to gain control of her opponent's monsters. "Red Queen" makes an intimidating face, which scares "Salutiger" and "Helpprincess" into joining Yoko's side of the field. Yuya curses that Yoko took his monsters. Yoko adds that the ATK of the monsters she took control of become 100 until the End Phase. "Salutiger" and "Helpprincess" express guilt towards Yuya as their ATKs drop to 100. flies with "Performapal Sky Magician".]] Yoko activates the Spell Card, "Smile World". In the flashback, the suited man activates the same card. Smiling faces radiate from the card in the past, and in the present. The present Yoko explains that "Smile World" increases the ATK of all monsters she controls by 100 for each of those monsters. As she controls three, they gain 300 ATK. All of Yoko's monsters gain a happy expression. Yuya and the spectators of the Duel marvel at the card's activation. In the past, the gang members are mesmerized by the smiling faces floating before them. Using one of his monsters, the suited man swoops down and swipes Yoko's teammate from an opposing gang member's grasp. He and his companion start to laugh. In the present, Yoko declares the start of her Battle Phase. She attacks directly with "Salutiger", which slashes Yuya with its claws, reducing his LP to 3600. "Helpprincess" attacks next, slapping Yuya in the face repeatedly with its hand-tipped staff. This drops his LP to 3200. "Red Queen" attacks last, engulfing itself in flames and charging at Yuya in a meteor. He tries to escape, but "Red Queen" smashes into him, bringing him to 900 LP. In the flashback, the suited man deposits Yoko's teammate next to her. Yoko reveals that the man who saved her teammate was none other than Yusho Sakaki himself. His ability to stop a conflict without actually fighting caught her off-guard. As a result, she fell in love with him. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Yoko Sakaki At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Pier of Peril" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Salutiger" (1700/500) in Attack Position. Since a "Performapal" monster was Normal Summoned to his side of the field, Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Helpprincess" (1200/1200) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Turn 2: Yoko Since Yuya controls one or more monsters while Yoko controls none, she Special Summons "Road Raven Renegade" (1400/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She Tributes "Renegade" to Tribute Summon "Road Raven Red Queen" (2000/2000). She activates its effect, which lets her take control of all monsters her opponent controls, but their ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn. She takes control of "Salutiger (1700 → 100) and "Helpprincess" (1200 → 100). Yoko activates "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster currently on the field, until the end of the turn. As there are three monsters on the field, each monster gains 300 ATK ("Red Queen" 2000 → 2300; "Salutiger" 100 → 400; "Helpprincess" 100 → 400). "Salutiger", "Helpprincess", and "Red Queen" attack directly (Yuya: 4000 → 3600 → 3200 → 900 LP). Yoko Sakaki vs. 4 Unknown Duelists Duel already in progress. Yoko's turn Yoko activates "Thunder Crash", inflicting an unknown amount of damage to her opponents (4 Unknown Duelists: ? → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages